


Packing Heavy

by NocturneVulgaire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneVulgaire/pseuds/NocturneVulgaire
Summary: Foggy orders something for his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before I think better of it. Will be edited (once I get a beta).

“Hey, Fog? You got a package here.”

“Huh?” Foggy pulls off his headphones, but doesn’t look away from the computer screen. Registration is a bitch.

“The RA gave me a package for you.” Matt holds the box so that Foggy has to actually face him and move off of the bed to get to it. Foggy sees him grin out of the corner of his eye while he checks the label. His boyfriend is such a little shit. “Let’s see...it’s from...OH.” Foggy's eyebrows rise to his hairline, as he coughs out “Yeah! Um...it’s actually for you, bud.” He hands the package back to Matt and starts to fidget where he stands.

“What? I mean um. Thanks?” Matt says, making a suspicious face as he takes the box in hand. Foggy clears his throat.

“It’s...well. Remember for my birthday, you gave me that gift card and told me to pick out...a thing...for you? One that I would like?” He’s a big boy. He can say the words. He CAN. But it’s hard to know which ones to use. What’s the appropriate term for these, anyway?

“OH.” Matt’s eyes go as big as silver dollars, and Foggy watches him swallow like there’s something caught in his throat. Hah, Foggy thinks. He should really be worrying about his own throat right about now...

“Yeah.” He says, trying to sound nonchalant. “It’s…”

“Right.” They’re facing each other, Matt’s running his fingers over the package awkwardly, and Foggy’s scratching the back of his neck like he’s trying to stop himself from floating away. Luckily, Matt speaks first. “Ok. I can be mature about this. Err...which company did you end up going with?” Oh thank god, thinks Foggy. Something he can answer.

“Tom...something?” Or not. Damn. He pulls out his phone to look it up. “Tom…?”

“Freetom.” Matt supplies. Foggy does the whole head nod/finger guns thing that he’s absurdly grateful Matt can’t see and silently wills the floor to swallow him whole. Matt hasn’t even gotten the box open yet, and he’s already dying of shame. What if this is just TOO weird, even for them? Do normal boyfriends buy body parts for their better halves? “They have a ton of models, Fog," Matt says as he slides the rough edge of a key against the packing tape. The box flaps spring open, and he feels around inside, skimming over paper until he reaches something solid. “I have to say, I’m curious which one you…” Foggy closes his eyes...and waits. Matt is totally silent, and all Foggy can hear is their busted window fan turning lazily in the breeze.

“Surprise?” he says softly, opening one eye and hoping.

“Foggy.” Matt screws up his eyebrows and pulls out a silicone penis that is almost as long as his arm. “This. Is. MASSIVE.” Foggy closes his eye again and sighs.

“I thought we could work up to it?”

“Fog, I’ll tip over if I wear this.” Matt rolls the (admittedly very large and intimidating) prosthetic between his hands, grasps it at the base, and shakes it a little.

“It...is a lot bigger than I thought it’d be? I’m kind of getting a complex just looking at it, actually.” Foggy isn’t lying. Compared to his own, Matt’s new dick is a monster. He kind of can’t wait to sit on it.

“Be glad at least one of us in this relationship isn’t a size queen,” quips Matt, walking over to his bedside table to grab his harness. It takes him a minute of feeling around in his drawer to find an O ring that will fit, but once he does, it seems like everything comes together the way it’s supposed to. He steps into the legs of the harness gingerly, frowning a little at the weight of the prosthetic that’s now a part of him. Foggy’s mouth waters, and he realizes that he should be speaking right about now.

“Hey!,” he responds a few seconds too late, “my dick is a perfectly average size; thanks very much.” He doesn’t realize what he’s actually said until Matt’s frown lines deepen, and he turns his body slightly away from Foggy.

“That makes one of us.” He says. No inflection. Jesus, Foggy thinks. I am such an idiot. He lets out a deep breath, and walks over to Matt, reaching out to stroke his hair before thinking better of it.

“Damn Matt...I’m sorry, hun. I wasn’t thinking…”

“It’s fine.” Matt fiddles with the back straps of the harness, adjusting the prosthetic to fit over the zip of his jeans. His expression is evening out, but he still doesn’t sound quite right. Foggy moves to sit on the desk in front of him.

“It really isn’t, though,” he says solemnly. The corner of Matt’s mouth ticks up a bit and Foggy reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. Matt doesn’t push him away.

“Well…” Matt says “you’re fine.” I’d really like my own perfectly average-sized, _permanently attached_ dick, though.” He gives the prosthetic a few awkward strokes, and Foggy’s boner is totally dead but he still goes a bit red in the face at the sight.

“We can come close," he says. “Get you one of those fancy ones that stay on with no harness.” Matt laughs. It’s small, but it’s something.

“Yeah,” Matt agrees. “One day. When we’ve got our own firm, and we’re making tons of cash for me to spend on dicks.” Matt grabs Foggy’s hand and links their pinkies together. Foggy looks down at their hands and then to the prosthetic nearly poking him in the side.

“Until then, you can definitely say you’ve got one for all the boys to gag over,” he says.

“Literally.”

“Very literally.” Matt huffs a little and smiles. For real this time.

“Well, if it’s what one boy in particular wants for his birthday, I can live with it. Just...don’t expect me to skimp on the prep time. You’re taking at least three fingers before this goes anywhere near your ass.” Aaand Foggy’s boner is back online.

“Such a gentleman,” he manages, pulling Matt closer, until their fronts are touching.

“And I’m not leaving the dorm with this on. It probably looks like I’m smuggling something.” Matt gestures to the cock that’s currently pressing up nearly to Foggy’s chest. Foggy shivers.

“You look like something I’d want to eat, “ he says pulling Matt into a kiss. Sensing Matt starting to giggle, he leans away and says “You are not allowed a fat joke there, by the way.”

“What about…,” begins Matt.

“Or a blind joke. I know, the fact that you can’t actually “see” your massive dick print doesn’t mean it’s invisible to everyone else.” God. Matt in sweats with this thing on. Foggy will die if he never gets to experience that.

“You know me too well.” Matt smiles. “Hey...Fog?,” he asks, just a little softer that normal, “do you really prefer something this big?”

Foggy thinks for a second, and then replies. “I wouldn’t call it a preference, really,” he says, “I just...thought it was something I’d like to try…”

Matt dips his head slightly and just about finishes his “I think you may have picked the wrong guy for this, Fog” speech when Foggy lifts his chin. “No way, Murdock,” he says firmly. None of that. I picked the BEST guy. For everything.”

Matt’s eyes settle just above Foggy’s right shoulder and Foggy wants to kiss him again. “Even if he’s super tiny?”

“Even if he picked a partner who’s a douchewaffle that inadvertently makes him feel like shit by opening his big fat mouth.” He hops off of the desk and pulls Matt to sit next to him on the bed. They stay there for a few minutes, Foggy’s thumb stroking over Matt’s knuckles, wondering at the scars there. He doesn’t notice as Matt’s face slowly starts breaking out into a grin.

“You and your mouth...could make it up to me,” Matt says, looking a bit hopeful and a lot evil.

“Mmm,” Foggy says, “conciliatory blow job?”

“Got it one.” Foggy never got on his knees faster.

“Oh, I’m so game. Just...take that...monstrosity off first.”

“You sure?” Matt waggles his eyebrows. “ You could always practice your deep throating skills.” Foggy rolls his eyes. He thought they were never talking about Richard and the Halloween party ever again. A certain sector of the campus still only knows him as Regan...

“I deserved that. And yes, I’m very sure.” He pats Matt’s dick on the head and says “off.” It’s the last thing he says for the next half hour.

  


-Three Weeks Later-

 

“Matt, you CANNOT go out like that.”

“But…”

“NO. Little children will run away screaming, their parents WILL hunt you down, and then you’ll be arrested, and probably put on some kind of list. Absolutely not.”

“But that means I have to take it off…”

“Just until we get back from the store, Matty. It’ll be fine.”

“But I love it so much.”

“Use your soft pack!”

“It’s not the same!”

“For the love of…”

“LANGUAGE.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Foggy's "gift": https://www.freetomprosthetics.com/collections/painted-already-made/products/painted-already-made-biggens-8-4-in-1?variant=34366100748 (I like to think they got it on clearance.)


End file.
